


【雙VO+裕】約

by woo80901



Category: Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woo80901/pseuds/woo80901
Summary: 女裝要素，男上加男
Relationships: 數寄裕





	【雙VO+裕】約

昏暗房間裡傳來陣陣均勻的呼吸聲，放在床頭櫃上的手機不合時宜地發出訊息提示音，螢幕光把床上的人照出一個輪廓，橘紅色頭髮埋在枕頭中連動都沒動一下。

剛熄滅的光線隔了三秒後，突然像是不吵醒人不死心的不斷跳出通知，那人翻了個身不耐煩咕噥兩聲，終於去把快要中風的手機拿起來看。

第一條訊息是涼太發過來的，寫著『晚上有空嗎？今天想跟你約。』

然後是一連串的龍友。『裕太打炮啦』『想打炮』『衣服我買好了』『這時間該不會在睡覺吧』『回我回我回我回我』『別睡了啦』『起床打炮』

橘髮男子忍不住嘖的一聲。

暫時沒想回兩人，瞄了一眼時間，才剛過傍晚六點，他抓抓頭髮從被窩的溫存裡爬出來，總而言之先吃飯。

在等待泡麵的這段時間，他去餵自家養的刺蝟寵物並玩弄好一會，直到泡麵有些過熟了才端著去電腦前唏哩呼嚕吃起來，又想起手機訊息的兩人，他歪頭狀作思考，突然大口吃完泡麵連同湯全部吸乾，打了個飽嗝後開始搜尋愛情賓館。

訂好房間，他哼著歌打開LINE開始回覆。

『10點上次那間，502號房。』

『吵死了 10點老地方 502』

對面的兩個人似乎就掛在線上，幾乎同時已讀並做出回覆。

拋下訊息，中務裕太隨手拿了一套衣服進浴室梳洗，稍微在浴室做了點擴張，並放空腦袋享受霧氣纏繞的感覺。

出門時覺得有些雀躍與緊張，中務為接下來的發展有所期待著。

——

數原龍友是在交友APP上認識裕太的。

某天他覺得自己繼續面對電腦裡那些假聲假高潮的片子真的會再也硬不起來，於是隨意載了個APP，試圖找到人緩解自己對於性的渴望。

而且他們的對話簡單到靠北。

「找人打炮」

「約哪」

不到兩小時，他們已經在賓館激烈的肉體交纏。

兩人都頗為享受這次的體驗，離開前還互相交換了LINE，成為彼此的固定炮友。

——

與其說是相識，不如說是裕太撿到了片寄涼太。

如同俗爛的言情小說走向，酒喝高了而有些走路不穩的片寄撞上準備回家的中務，跌了個七七八八要站不起，中務好心扶他到附近賓館休息，免得他因為這張好看的臉在路邊被撿屍，殊不知踏進房間後被拆吃入腹的卻是自己。

那張誰都無法拒絕的臉太犯規了，中務不禁這麼想。

性愛過程很舒服，片寄對待他猶如棉花，輕撫使他戰慄又充滿慾望。

於是片寄也成為了他炮友列表的其中一人。

——

數原帶著他在訊息裡說的東西，依約來到賓館，按照以往中務已經在房間裡了，他只要搭上電梯打開門就可以好好享受一晚。

電梯門準備關上時，一名男子小小喊了聲不好意思伸手將門卡住，再次開啟的電梯門讓數原不禁多看多方兩眼，臉真小，他想。

「幾樓？」

「五樓謝謝。」

『有禮貌且清秀的0。』數原在心中擅自定位跟自己前往同層樓的對方。

兩人一起停在502號門口時，現場要多尷尬有多尷尬。

正當他們都想開口詢問對方是否走錯時，門被從裡面打開，中務那顆橘色腦袋探出，一臉無辜說著你們快進來啊，摸不著頭緒的兩人只好先進到房間裡。

「喂裕太！這是怎麼回事？」

「是啊你要不要解釋一下？」

他們先後對這個場面發出質疑，雖然不能保證中務這個炮友沒有其他上床的人，但佔有慾仍然存在，希望眼前人只為自己呻吟喘息沉淪。

「嘛，想說你們兩個剛好都約今晚，我就一起約了，省事。」中務嘟起嘴，似乎讓他們自己看著辦。

數原同片寄對視幾秒，先發聲說我可是不會走的，片寄隨後跟進說那就這樣吧。

「行吧，給你們介紹一下，這是涼太，這是龍友，都是1。」中務隨意讓兩人互相認識，猶如極不專業的聯誼場合。

「蛤？這傢伙是1啊？」

「真沒禮貌，你這種體型當0的我看多了。」

數原龍友你要忍住，為了打炮我可以忍，真的。

他心胸寬大得給自己下暗示。

「總之這個你先去換吧，上次說好的。」數原拿出一袋東西拋給中務。

「好啦好啦……」

待中務抱著東西進浴室，兩人各坐在床的一角，片寄忍不住詢問剛剛那袋東西是什麼。

「哦，是成套女學生制服啦，上次跟他說好要玩的，你也知道他腿很漂亮吧，我就說他穿制服應該很好看，便給他買來了。」

數原笑得猥瑣，片寄一臉我對女裝沒興趣你癖好真怪的無言表情。

「要是不喜歡的話你大可先離開啊。」數原挑釁著。

「哼，低端手法。」片寄掄起他的大長腿，翹著腳開始滑手機。

要不是很久沒跟裕太約了，我才不想摻和這場鬧劇。

片寄氣得在手機戳戳點點降低煩躁感。

浴室裡的換裝持續了不短的時間，數原差點都給等睡著了，才聽見門鎖被轉開的聲音，然後是中務的碎碎念。

「你買這啥東西，絲襪也太難穿……」

中務順了順頭髮走出來，短袖白色制服配上米色無袖毛衣背心，灰色格子百褶裙長度只到大腿，勻稱的腿穿了黑色透膚絲襪，竟還真的透著一些少女羞澀感，著實引人遐想。

「應該是這樣穿沒錯吧？」畢竟平時並不會穿，中務有些羞恥的不斷用手捋平裙子。

數原正準備站起來迎上前去，卻發現離中務更近的片寄比他更早『站起來』。

「結果你這傢伙不是很喜歡嘛！」數原忍不住嘲笑對方。

注意到片寄的異樣的中務朝他走過去，原本房間內過冷的氣氛在他出來後有了升溫的趨勢，片寄也不知道為何自己反應這麼大，但是光聽著絲襪摩擦的聲音，他就越沒有辦法克制心中那股搔癢的感覺。

中務跨坐上坐在床沿的片寄，氣息貼在片寄耳邊，手環在他脖子，用著撒嬌的語氣說：「親我。」

片寄吻住對方的唇，避免他再繼續講一些擾亂他心神的話，中務分神著鬆開環住的手，往下摸索片寄的褲頭並把束縛一一解開，他一路探進底褲裡玩弄著片寄的囊袋，身體不住在他身上摩擦。

「別只有你們玩得開心好嗎？」

數原不甘示弱地靠近，從背後摸進中務的毛衣，隔著襯衫搓揉他胸前的挺立，相對直接接觸，襯衫的摩擦讓乳頭很快就站起來變得敏感，中務不禁微微扭了扭身子。

片寄的深吻總讓中務喘不過氣，與掠奪式的數原不同，是更讓人沉迷的感覺，被親得暈呼呼的他稍稍退開想呼吸空氣，就被數原扳過臉啃咬，不過他也不討厭這樣稍微粗暴點的方式就是。

停下對胸前的搓揉，數原邊向中務索吻著邊單手將襯衫釦子一顆顆解開，另一隻手則在富有彈性的大腿揉揉捏捏。

片寄將褲頭拉下來些，方才早就被摸得半勃起翹得巍巍顫顫，中務的手替自己繼續愛撫下身，他輕咬中務因為側過頭而露出的耳朵，手隔著布料摸出裙下風光。

「別說我對你不好，裕太你咬著。」數原退開中務的嘴唇，離開時還不忘故意在唇上啃咬一下，並將毛衣掀起讓中務咬好。

早被解開扣子的襯衫敞開面對片寄露出發燙的身體，胸前乳珠站立著竟有些小巧可愛，片寄不禁低頭下去舔舐，令中務倒吸一口氣。

數原沿著中務背脊親吻，手摸進隱藏在裙底的臀部時，突然笑出聲。

「裕太你真的有夠騷包，居然沒穿內褲？」他將裙子撩起，在數原眼前露出的是把絲襪撐成有如薄紙的圓潤臀部。見狀，數原嘴角上揚的弧度更加明顯，並故意伸手撕開靠近幽謐穴口附近的布料，頓時中務的私處乍現，且因清洗時的特意擴張和現在前後夾擊的刺激之下，穴口濕潤得彷彿歡迎人隨時進入。

被包覆的地方突然接觸到冷空氣，中務一個激靈差點從片寄身上滑下，他隻手攀緊，更加靠近的身體代表胸更往對方嘴裡送，片寄不輕不重的吸了下乳首，咬著衣服的中務忍不住發出嗚咽聲，穴裡的水也更加氾濫。

當數原將兩根手指插入時，帶出中務今晚第一個呻吟。

「你真的有擴張過嗎？太緊了吧，放鬆一些。」數原拍拍中務的臀部，手指不住在裡頭摳弄，惹得他無意識將穴口縮緊屁股翹高，希望更裡面的部位能被觸碰到。

「才手指而已就爽成這樣，裕太真可愛——不過手不要停呀。」片寄笑著親了親中務幾乎是泫然欲泣的臉，讓因為後穴分心的他不要停下手上動作。

「等等會讓你更爽的不要著急。」

數原抽出手指脫掉自己礙事的上衣，露出爬滿刺青的雙臂與健碩身材，準備再度欺上前進攻穴口時，中務張口任衣服從嘴裡掉落，轉頭用充滿霧氣的眼找尋他，並哀求道：「龍醬……我前面被絲襪擋住了好難受……幫幫我……」

數原眼神一暗，向前將中務抱起推倒在床上，中務躺著還沒回過神時，腳就被迫打開凹成M字型，讓下體完全曝露在兩人眼前。

勃起的陰莖被絲襪包覆著，本該是挺直的模樣卻憋屈在裡頭，數原大手一撕，連同大腿邊都撕破，他彎腰靠近抓著大腿就對軟肉一陣咬弄，平常不會曬到太陽的位置相對白皙，在吸吮下點點紅斑立刻顯見。

中務空出一隻手想撫摸自己好不容易解套的分身，就被數原輕輕打開說我來，帶繭的手摸上敏感的性器，中務差點就興奮得射出來。

片寄湊過來抱怨道：「剛剛還在幫我呢，不然你這張嘴現在比較空閒了，借我用用吧？」

他一個跨坐將檔部懸在中務面前，明明笑得人畜無害，但不斷向中務嘴巴靠近的勃發性器卻帶著攻氣，中務自動張開嘴迎接，舌頭努力舔弄，彷彿是對方給的天大恩賜。

片寄的尺寸雖然不粗但長，中務無法含到底，只能更加賣力吞吐。畢竟也是做過好幾次的人，他熟知對方敏感處，便不斷進攻著。

「嗯……裕太你真棒，還是這麼會吸……」片寄因情慾上升，表情看起來更加魅惑，高高在上的眼神卻為中務而柔軟。

中務就是喜歡他這個模樣，才讓他成為長期炮友。

下身被擼動的感覺如同電流，不斷刺激著中務的高潮點，數原用舌舔著待會要攻佔的地方，過於靠近的睫毛一下下刷在莖柱，中務受不了這樣的搔刮，用腳踩在數原肩上稍稍推了下，數原停下動作大抵也知道對方忍不住了想讓他趕快進去。

雖然後穴足夠濕潤，但兩根手指的寬度實在不比數原本身的凶器，他拿起一旁早已準備好的潤滑劑，褪下褲子沾了些到自己的勃起，跪上床稍微掰開臀瓣後在溝間滑動，中務將臀部翹高以迎合即將進入他的肉棒。

「唔！」數原讓中務的腿架在他肩上一挺到底，瞬間被肉壁包圍的快感直衝腦門，他能感受到中務的內裡因為爽感而痙攣著，含著片寄的炙熱發不出聲音，只能用鼻子大力吸氣。

「嗯❤嗚嗯！」每一次抽插中務都像被電到一般，於是在數原剛開始沒多久後，他突然吐出口中性器，脖子後仰成完美線條，身體顫抖抽搐著射了不少，有些還沾上片寄的衣服。

「喂喂喂太快了吧——」數原持續在他體內橫衝直撞，粗硬的陰莖掀出內裡紅肉，中務臉色潮紅只剩下大口喘息的餘地。

片寄摸了摸中務的臉，脫去自己被沾到的衣服，精瘦偏小的身板不比數原，卻是另外一種絕美風景，中務一臉迷茫得看著片寄將被他吐出的肉棒塞回他嘴裡，舌頭慣性自動捲上，彷彿那東西本就是嘴裡的一部分。

「怎麼可以只爽了自己呢，裕太？」片寄同他雙手十指緊扣，將手緩緩拉抬到中務頭頂，他彎著腰以身體陰影籠罩下身的人，溫柔片刻便開始對著中務的嘴做活塞運動。

除了嘴裡連鼻腔中都是片寄的味道，高潮後的餘韻還未散去，中務只能胡亂跟著律動吸舔，闔不上的嘴津液流淌而不能自己。

後穴被數原的冠狀直頂到敏感點，內壁描繪感受著對方的形狀，凸起的筋絡將皺摺撫平又擠壓，多汁的穴在每次進出發出嘖嘖水聲，肉與肉碰撞著總讓中務很投入。

前後都被塞滿的狀態令他懷疑自己是在雲端還是在深海，是在沉淪還是被高高拋起，性愛的感覺使他成癮，說到底自己也是需要和被需要，那就更加盡情享受這場性事吧！

感覺著嘴裡的東西越來越緊繃，中務吸得賣力，自主的抬起頭讓自己吞更深，片寄喘息著把手指扣緊，終於憋不住地射進中務喉嚨深處，中務也乖巧的全數接受，末了還像是意猶未盡般，用舌頭清乾淨陰莖上沾粘的白濁。

片寄有點腿軟著從中務身上離開躺在一旁稍作休息，主要是跪太久有些脫力，才不是因為射精抽掉他大半體力。

沒了片寄的阻礙，數原把中務整個人抱起與自己面對面，中務自然而然用腿環上他的腰，柱身給擠得更深，每每都能頂到最裡面，中務淫聲浪語地叫著，爽得身體一顫一顫。

「龍友——啊啊❤❤❤好爽❤❤好深❤好喜歡❤❤」黏膩的騷話使數原身體更燥熱，恨不得把人操到下不了床，中務知道他愛聽，所以每次做愛總是叫得大聲，是他倆的情趣之一。

他用內壁絞壓著數原，數原回他以侵略性的吻，從第一次見面就是這樣激烈的關係。並非攻與受的分別，在「性」面前他們是更加平等的模樣。

對方帶來的快感，使數原繳械於他體內，炙熱在裡頭抽搐著，浸濕了不滿足的穴。中務滿意地感受男人失神模樣，在他臉上吧嘰一口算是獎勵了他的賣力。

中務先讓數原退出，稍稍抬起屁股伸手往自己的穴內摳弄，讓精液流出來。

「好濃……你這傢伙是一年沒打炮了嗎？」中務一邊弄一邊輕笑。

「因為會跟我約的只有你啊。」數原看著他衣衫不整模樣，手不安分地摸進衣服裡，只想再繼續狠狠疼愛他。

「少騙了。」中務哼哼兩聲。

「我也只跟裕太約哦——」躺在一旁的片寄加入話題。

「呀，涼太你真專情❤」

「為什麼態度差這麼多！」

片寄笑得大聲，招招手讓中務過去他那，中務毫不留戀地離開數原懷裡，蹦噠著趴上涼太的胸膛。

「真乖真乖。」片寄抱著中務給數原一個挑釁的笑容。

中務吸著片寄的味道，故意用大腿偷偷摸摸蹭上疲軟的性器，片寄嗯了聲放縱他的小動作，手伸到中務穴口附近捏捏按按，貼著他下腹的中務的陰莖也在悄悄變硬。

他們交換幾個濕熱的吻，中務便坐起來前後摩擦著片寄。

「我想要涼太……」

「那自己坐上去。」

中務得到首肯，手扶著片寄的硬挺對準肉穴慢慢坐下去，因為性愛已經讓身體很敏感，全數吃進瞬間中務又差點高潮。

「唔——嗯❤」後方被填滿的感覺很舒服，他在上頭扭了扭，被片寄輕頂一下催促他趕快開始。

上下起伏的身體逐漸佈滿潮紅，前列腺液從他翹高的頂端滲出，口水止不住地從嘴邊滑落，中務伸手愛撫起自己，並努力用腰畫著圈找敏感點。

「你在找這裡嗎？」片寄深知位置，抓著中務的腰一戳，龜頭直直壓上前列腺點，一股想射精的感覺讓中務聲音直接高八度，馬眼也不斷吐水，身體抖沒幾下便高潮著射了。

他趴回片寄胸膛上喘息，此時數原靠近他們，手指壓進已經被塞滿的穴，中務似乎感覺到哪裡不太對勁，他有些驚恐地扭頭看著數原將自己的肉棒靠近結合處。

「等……等等龍友……你要幹嘛？」中務掙扎想要離遠點，卻被片寄圈住不讓跑，還在體內的那根東西又開始滑動，進退兩男。

「不能逃走喔，裕太，算是給你的小小懲罰。」片寄親著他的額頭，溫柔又殘忍。

「你們哪時講好了！？」

「我們剛剛用眼神確認過的，你別動我怕弄痛你。」數原塗上大量潤滑液堵在穴口，畢竟之前沒試過這麼做，還是怕人受傷。

「不行……太大了我真的沒辦法！龍……噫！！！！」沒等他說完話，數原便將龜頭塞進一半，突然被撐開的後穴讓中務瞪大雙眼，從沒過的感覺從後頭傳來，他抓爬著片寄的肩像是溺水。

「好緊！好難進去……裕太你放鬆一點……」數原慢慢推進，艱難地額頭都出汗了，他伸手摩娑有些萎掉的小小裕，試圖轉移中務的疼痛。

中務痛得眼眶堆滿生理性淚水，雖然片寄自己也不是很舒服，冠狀前頭在他的莖柱推擠時，感覺可糟了，但還是輕拍著中務的背安撫他。

可能是數原真的用上很多潤滑液，他最粗的前段塞進去後，往後就比較好進入了。他稍微停歇一下讓中務能適應，等到粗喘沒那麼重後，他試著前後挺動，因為位置關係，直接把片寄的前頭往中務的前列腺點壓下去，突然的快感襲來，猶如從地獄到天堂的瞬間，中務不禁啊了聲，聲音還有點軟掉。

數原與片寄兩人對視一眼，嘴角同時上揚。

「嗯啊啊啊❤❤啊啊❤❤好爽❤❤❤要死了❤❤❤會死的❤❤❤噫噫噫噫❤❤❤❤」

在體內的兩根性器有默契地輪流頂弄敏感點，讓中務沒有意思喘息的機會，他不能克制的語無倫次，馬眼不曉得噴出幾次透明液體，片寄還壞心眼的按住出口，原本要射精的感覺被硬生生卡住，中務哭著哀求他，腿抽搐著彷彿有電流不斷通過，在這樣的狀態下中務高潮了一次，又被他們換著花樣進入，兩人最終在中務的爽聲哭喊裡一同將熱燙陣陣噴發在肉穴內，中務也再次迎向高潮。

中務脫力的從片寄身上跌落，眼神失焦口水外溢，身上的女裝皺的不成樣，絲襪更是破得不行，被撐開的肛門正收縮著汨汨流出兩人份的精液，橘紅色頭髮有些散亂，看著像是數原與片寄的性玩具般。

「是不是玩得有點過火了？」片寄摸上中務的臉，對方剛才一度發不出聲音，雖然可能是因為自己故意不讓他射的關係。

「這樣他下次就不敢再一次約兩個了吧！」數原按著腰跟著躺下休息，年紀大了真的不能再這樣玩，簡直比健身還累。

「龍友桑，我可以這樣叫你吧？等等還得幫裕太清理一下哦。」

「我知道啦。」數原揮揮手表示有聽到。

——  
意識稍微恢復時，數原正在幫他吹頭髮。

中務覺得自己渾身痠軟無力，溫熱的風讓人昏昏欲睡。

他只記得自己爽到失去意識，過於激烈的情事，讓他在心底埋怨幹嘛發神經同時約兩個人，自己卻得落得這樣的下場，氣。

「吹好了，去旁邊躺著。」數原拍拍他的腦袋，中務倒是乖乖道了謝，便把自己塞進已經被換過床單的大床正中間，眼睛瞇起差點直接進入夢鄉。

「裕太真的累了呢。」片寄走過來躺在另一邊，運動過後果然很助眠，他也連連打了好幾個哈欠。

數原熄了燈鑽進被窩裡，與片寄一人一邊夾著中務。

雖然是因為這場有些荒謬的情事他們才認識，怎麼說也有點『革命情感』的感覺，兩人已沒剛開始那樣的隔閡。

中間的人已經開始傳出平緩的呼吸聲。

「原來裕太穿女裝這麼可愛，早知道就讓他穿了。」片寄看著睡著的中務，有些可惜之前都沒這麼做過。

「總要嘗試過才知道啊，不過涼太桑你也挺會玩的。」數原嘿嘿兩聲。

「要不下次……/下次……」他們輕笑著，沒說完的下半句相互心知肚明，兩人各自悄悄握住中務的手。

「那麼晚安了。」片寄親了親中務的頭髮。

「晚安啦。」數原輕輕吻在臉頰。

**Author's Note:**

> 進退兩男不是錯字
> 
> 未寫出的設定 因為三個人都是炮友關係，所以互相不知道姓氏，都以名字稱呼，且沒有在管年齡的，所以名字後面不會加"君"或"桑"


End file.
